VERTIGO COMICS: Lucifer (s1 ep07 Wingman)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA LUCIFER (TV SERIES) YOUTUBE: PLOT: “Wingman” opens at Lux, where Mazikeen (Lesley-Ann Brandt) seduces and then tortures a man who turns out to be the fifth man that week that she and Lucifer (Tom Ellis) suspect may have stolen Lucifer’s angel wings. As she nearly drowns him, over and over again, Lucifer determines that they should go about their cause differently, and she reluctantly lets the man live. Meanwhile, Chloe (Lauren German) gets more dirty looks at work than ever; the cop she has been investigating for corruption – who was shot repeatedly and has been clinging to life – is finally going to die, once his wife pulls the plug. The rest of the force, including her husband, Dan (Kevin Alejandro), wants her to drop the case, for the grieving family’s sake. She agrees to focus on the case for 24 more hours and then let it go, if she can’t prove anything. We then see Lucifer meeting with Amenadiel (D.B. Woodside) at the beach, asking his brother for help. Amenadiel says that, since Lucifer wanted his free will and accountability so badly, he should find them alone. Lucifer goes right to Chloe, who agrees to help him find his wings, if he will help her and Dan on her case. Lucifer agrees, and the three of the re-enact the scene where she believes she caught the corrupt policeman. She watched him exchange money with a known criminal, before he was shot by someone unknown. With Chloe’s help, they quickly track down the wings, which are about to put up at a charity auction focused on religious relics. Many of the items have been stolen, and the FBI plans to raid the event. That night, Lucifer goes to the auction with Amenadiel, who seems to have changed his mind. They gain access to the exclusive auction by showing off an ancient coin, and Lucifer quickly confronts the head auctioneer. Now that Lucifer is mortal, he and Amenadiel have lost much of their leverage and are forced to bid on the wings like everyone else. While they’re waiting, Amenadiel points out that – since Lucifer is mortal now – if he is killed, he will go straight back to Hell, whether he wants to or not. Then, the two catch up a bit while they mock the “relics” on display. The wings are eventually revealed, just as the FBI raid begins. Amenadiel slows down time, and Lucifer inspects the wings, only to find that they are fake. Lucifer and Chloe argue after the raid – each interested in pursuing his or her case next, and Lucifer tells Amenadiel that his next steps are Devil-specific. Chloe goes to the scene of her perceived corruption again with Dan, where they find a hidden door in the ground, which leads to an underground tunnel. There, they find a key specific to the LAPD. Chloe believes that – whether the original cop is corrupt or not – there is certainly another corrupt policeman who knows about the tunnel, at best. Meanwhile, Lucifer goes to the home of the auctioneer, who stole the wings for himself and mounted them on the wall, once he was told what they really were – by Amenadiel. Then, we see Lucifer sitting on the beach with his wings, when Amenadiel appears. Amenadiel asks Lucifer if he’s finally considering a return to Hell, and Lucifer literally lights the wings on fire. He has figured out that Amenadiel orchestrated the thievery to inspire Lucifer, so now he has decided never to return again. They get in a pretty one-sided fist-fight, until Amenadiel backs off and storms away, declaring that he will do whatever it takes to bring Lucifer back to Hell. Next, Chloe goes to the memorial service for the possibly-corrupt policeman, where she declares him a hero and apologizes to the force. Pulling Dan aside, she says that “if (they’re) gonna find a dirty cop, it’s best they don’t think we’re looking.” At Lux, Lucifer apologizes to Maz for essentially condemning her to Earth, but she vows to stay by his side. Chloe visits the club, and the two make up – without really explaining what happened in either of their secretive cases. The episode ends when the policeman’s wife pulls the plug, only to find that he remains alive. Amenadiel walks away from the room. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Vertigo Comics Category:(Fox) Lucifer Category:Lucifer Morningstar Category:Angel Amenadiel Category:Chloe Decker Category:Dan Espinoza Category:Beatrice "Trixe" Espinoza Category:Mazikeen